


Beastly Intervention

by vampireisthenewblack (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Darkward, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Horror, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Edward see himself during the dark years? One-shot, based on challenge. The challenge was a 500 word scene concerning Edward during his rebellious phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastly Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written by my husband after a disagreement over how he believed I should write a challenge. Thanks go to the members of the KC for reading, voting, beta-ing and the title!
> 
> (orphaning because I didn't write it and hubby doesn't want it)

He stared out of the window as the train rocked on the tracks, its speed constant; the dark landscape flashing by; the waning moon barely showing through the dark clouds. A new moon would be arriving; its darkness would be a blot in the night sky just like his dark side was a blot on his soul. It was that darkness in him that had him sitting alone in the compartment.

The darkness that gnawed his soul would never end unlike the night that blanketed the world. His brooding thoughts were interrupted as a young girl entered the compartment, he could smell her aroma. His black eyes swished over her slim body; she gave him a shy look, taking a seat at the back. He leaned back in the brown leather seat, his white flesh stark in contrast. He closed his eyes, but sleep would never grip him. He left that behind years ago when he joined Carlisle's world.

The throb of the locomotive echoed and mingled with the throbbing of the girls heartbeat. He gripped the seat even tighter as he tried to fight the beast that lurked deep inside. He should have hunted before he began his trip; maybe he wouldn't now have the urge to leap from his seat and feed on her. He was about to raise himself from his seat as the door behind the girl opened.

A shadow entered the compartment, Edward paused and stared at the intruder. The beast silently raged, yet Edward rejoiced at the intervention. He relaxed as he gained control over the urge that infected him. The girl would be safe from the beast.

The intruder's thoughts reverberated through his mind bringing him back. Edward flinched with revulsion. The man did not look at the young girl, but his mind screamed images of inflicted pain and flashes of blood. He continued on towards the end of the compartment peering at the girl who was nervously looking elsewhere and then he was gone.

Edward knew a predator when he saw one. The man oozed darkness that shrouded him in a perpetual gloom. Edward knew the girl would not be safe with that man around. Standing, he smiled at her and followed the predator out. He found him lurking outside the door waiting for a moment to re-enter the compartment to stalk his prey.

Edward passed the predator; he checked the cabin behind him - it was empty. The vile man was engrossed in his stalking and did not take notice that he was now being hunted until it was too late. A cold hand gripped his throat lifting him off the ground and slammed him into the darkened room. He yelped with pain as his shoulder collided with the seats in the cabin. The door silently slid shut closing off the outside world. Edward's prey tried to scream, tried to beg but the beast had been released.


End file.
